Vale of Bonds
by aka-kitsune-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP!! His home destroyed, his family gone, Wufei was captured. What will happen when he is sold to Lord Treize as a slave? AU, shounen-ai/yaoi. Rating may change. R+R please.
1. Our story begins

Kitsune: Hey guys it's me! I had a great new idea for a story! I hope you like it!

Tempest: Does this one actually have a plot?

Kitsune: Yes! ^___^

Tempest: *sarcastic* Oh my! Alert the press! Call the president!

Kitsune: Oh be quiet! Okay, anyway, I'll post one chapter for now, and if you guys like it, tell me and I'll put up the next one!

Tempest: …….

Kitsune: Wow! He has nothing to say for once! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: AU, Slavery, shounen-ai, maybe yaoi (boy + boy relationships) and language. You don't like? You don't read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was rising behind the misty curtains of the hazy dawn. Its rays soon stretched across the fields of crops to a group of buildings nestled in a small vale. On this estate there was a large mansion, barns and stables for the livestock and horses, and there were also a scattering of smaller buildings. In the largest building the lord of the manor slept.

A knock sounded on the door. "Lord Treize, breakfast is ready." A voice came from the other side, rousing the sleeping man. He sat up, blinking owlishly in the morning light.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right down." he replied. He had had that dream again. A year previously, he had been engaged to the woman of his dreams. Lady Une had been perfect; she was a smart, cultured, beautiful woman. They were both madly in love with each other. Une had died weeks before their wedding date. She had contracted some rare, incurable disease. He dreamt of her often.

In his dream, he was chasing after Une, who merely laughed and ran away. When he would get so close to reaching her, she would sprout large wings and fly up into the clouds. He would fall to his knees begging her to come back. Then a hand would reach out to help him up, but he always woke up before he saw the stranger's face.

'It wasn't meant to be,' he thought bitterly to himself, getting dressed for breakfast. After doing so, he went through lavishly decorated hallways and corridors, and downstairs to the dining room. His cousin was already there.

Dorothy and he had inherited the estate about three years ago from their uncle, Duke Dermail. They had been his only successors, so he had left them in joint ownership of all his property. Surprisingly, he and Dorothy got along fairly well, due to the fact that neither overstepped his or her respectful tolerance for the other. Treize was three years her senior at twenty-five.

"Good morning, Dorothy," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Treize," she answered. He sat down across from her and ate when the servers brought him breakfast. Upon finishing, he went out into the stables to look over the horse he had bought the day before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Treize was astride his new horse, which he had named Apollo. The stallion was a fine, well-bred horse, intended for a Lord's mount. He was a rich bay, coppery in color with black mane, tail and legs. The young lord gazed across the fields, watching the slaves work. 

Dermail, as with many rich nobles, had no ethical problem in owning slaves. Treize didn't mind either. It saved a lot of money in running the estate, and should a problem arise, they could always be sold. There were many slaves here. Some worked in the fields, some in the house, and others in the livery or barns. Most of them worked quite willingly. The labor was not back-breaking, and the Lord and Lady were good masters to them.

Treize looked up when he heard footsteps running toward him. It was his messenger, a swift-footed young girl named Catherine. She came and stood next to Apollo and addressed him.

"Lord?" she asked timidly. 

"Yes?" he turned to face her.

"I was told to come and tell you that Mister Marcus has arrived and has asked to see you." She said quickly.

"Alright, run back and tell him I'll be there in a moment." She nodded and shot off. Marcus was a local slave dealer. Treize wondered why he would've come without being sent for. They had enough slaves at present. Curious, he turned Apollo around and set off at a trot in the direction of the main courtyard.

Treize pulled on the reins to stop his horse. He dismounted and greeted Marcus, handing his horse over to a livery slave.

"Good day, Marcus, what brings you here?" He asked, slightly impatient.

"Good day to you, Lord. I came here because I found something that might be of interest to you." The man replied. If he could land a deal like this, he could die a rich and happy man.  
  


"Oh?" The young noble lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. Just a moment, please," the man walked over to his wagon. It had a covered cage-like structure on the wagon bed, which was used to hold slaves. He took out his key, unlocked the door, and reached inside. He pulled out a young man.

Treize almost gasped. The boy, for he could be no older than eighteen, was beautiful. He had naturally bronze skin that stretched over a lean, toned body. His almond eyes were jet black, and his ebony hair was tied back in a small ponytail. His clothes were odd and foreign.

The lord reached forward and held the young man's chin in his hands. The boy tried to pull away but the chains around his wrists were firmly grasped in Treize's other hand. Then he pulled his head away and tried to bite. That seemed to work. The older man let go of his shackles and took a step back. The slave dealer boxed him about the ears.

"A little feisty, isn't he?" He said, his eyes warning the boy not to do it again.

"Yes." Treize agreed. "Where is he from?"

"I am not sure exactly, but somewhere in the Far East. He is strong, but I would not waste his beauty in the fields,"

"What is your name?" the noble asked. The boy scowled and the slaver hit him again. This time he did as he was bid and answered.

"Wufei."

Treize looked the boy over again, and then turned to Marcus,"How much?" The young man's mouth hung open. They were going to sell him, just like he was a side of beef or a sack of vegetables. Marcus named his price.

Treize frowned. "That's a lot for one slave," 

"Ah, yes," the man replied, "But I also have some of his valuable belongings. They were treasures of his clan, I believe." He continued at a nod from the lord. "A golden dragon statue and a beautiful sword. I'll show them to you." He rummaged around in the front of his cart and came up with them, presenting them to the young lord.

Treize nodded his approval. "I will pay the price you asked. You may go to Noin and she will pay you." Noin helped the Lord and Lady manage the finances of the estate. Marcus went off to collect his sum. Treize turned to the young boy who was still standing with his mouth agape. He hailed a nearby slave.

"Yes, Lord?" The boy was about Wufei's age, but taller, with green eyes and brown bangs that fell into his face.

"I want you to take him," gesturing to the young Asian boy, "and get him banded. Tell Zechs to use gold and black, red, and blue. Then make sure he has a bath and new clothes. Then bring him to me, understand?"

"Yes, Lord." The boy turned and indicated Wufei should follow him. He tried to keep up with the taller boy, but the chains around his ankles kept tripping him. The brown haired boy stopped to wait for him to catch up. "Not far now," he said.

"Where are we going…um…?" he asked. He wasn't quite sure what getting 'banded' entailed.

"Trowa. We're going to the blacksmith." Guessing Wufei's next question, he said, "Banding is when you get this," he pointed to the metal band that formed a collar around his neck, "It shows that you are a slave. It won't come off unless they cut it off you."

Wufei's eyes had widened significantly. They continued walking until they reached the small building that was the blacksmith's shop. "Mister Zechs!" Trowa called out above the roar of the fire and the striking of the hammer. A man with long blonde hair was pounding at a piece of metal. He stopped and looked up.

"Yes?"

"This is a new slave. Lord Treize said to band him with gold and to use black, red, and blue, sir." Zechs looked surprised at this, but said nothing. Then he called back to his assistant:  
  


"Heero!" The boy came out. He had solemn blue eyes and a mop of chocolate brown hair. Wufei noticed that Heero was 'banded' but that Zechs was not. He turned back to Wufei and Trowa. "You can wait outside. It might take while."

They sat down under a small tree, a little ways off. Wufei was silent for a moment. He considered running away, but he could do little more than walk with chains on him. Trowa turned to him.  
  


"You've never been a slave have you?" he asked.

"No. But it's not like I have any home to go back to now." The young Asian said. Since he said no more, Trowa decided not push it.

"You're lucky, you know." Wufei looked surprised at this. "Lord Treize and Lady Dorothy are very good masters. Be grateful." 

"What do you mean?" Wufei snapped, fury showing in his face and eyes. "How can you call this," he held up his chains, "_lucky_?!"

Trowa looked angry. "You should be very glad that Lord Treize bought you."

"_Why?" Wufei snarled. He hated the thought of being owned._

"Because if he had refused to buy you, you might have been sold to some rich, perverted lord who had no purpose for you but sex." Trowa said very quietly and dangerously. "You are very fortunate."

Wufei's eyes softened. From the tone in which he had said it, he guessed Trowa had probably been owned by a master like that. "I'm sorry…"  The green eyed boy said nothing. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Heero came out of the forge.

"Come on, we're ready for you." Both boys got up and followed him into the forge. He indicated a stool and Wufei sat down. Heero took a large, worn rag and folded it several times and wrapped it around the other boy's neck. Wufei was unsure of what was going on, but he managed to sit still.

Zechs came out of the back of the forge; he was holding a red-hot glowing piece of metal in his gloved hands. Heero grabbed a piece of string and wrapped it around Wufei's neck, pulling it tight against the rag. He removed it and said something to Zechs, who nodded. Heero then donned a pair of thick gloves also and helped Zechs to fit it to Wufei's neck.

He could feel the heat through the rag. They had it shaped so that the two ends of the flat metal nearly touched. Heero held it in place while Zechs heated a small, D-shaped metal ring with a gap in it. He put the ring through the two holes in ends of the band of metal and with a pair of pliers, forced the ring shut. 

Icy water rushed over Wufei. Heero and Trowa had poured a bucket of water over his head to cool the burning metal. The rag was then removed and the weight of the band hung on his neck. It was not tight, so it rested where his neck met his shoulders.

"Come on," Trowa said. "We still have a lot to do." Wufei followed the other boy, still unsure of what his fate would be in this strange place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: So what do you think so far??? Don't worry; I'll include Duo and Quatre in the story soon! I thought of this last night and I just had to make a fic out of it! Review please! ^__^

Tempest: I'm impressed.

Kitsune: Tempest, you said something nice! YAY! *hugs him*

Tempest: I _can be nice, when you don't write crap._

Kitsune: *whaps him* I don't write crap! Take that back!

Tempest: Fine!

Kitsune: Yay! ^___^ I reign supreme!!!

Tempest: *mumbling* su-uuure…..

Kitsune: PLEASE REVIEW!!! SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!!!

Tempest: You are so desperate.

Kitsune: And that's a bad thing?

Tempest: *sighs* Just review her story so she'll leave me alone. 


	2. Getting acquainted

Kitsune: Hey everyone! Chapter two is_ finally_ up! Thanks sooo much for your reviews!!! I luv you guys!!!

Tempest: I hate to say it, but this fic is looking pretty good so far.

Kitsune: Tempest, you've been so nice lately! It's so out of character for you.

Tempest: Yeah, I know…it's weird

Kitsune: I didn't say it was a bad thing…

Tempest: Why did it take you so long to get this chapter up?

Kitsune: *starts talking a mile a minute* Well, my older brother decided that he owns the computer and he took the computer with him when he went to his friend's house for two days! Argh! And I've been doing track practice every day, and I've had lots of homework lately too! Grrr! Teachers! I had to write a huge research paper last night. 

Tempest: Oh.

Kitsune: Anyway, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: AU, Slavery, shounen-ai, maybe yaoi (boy + boy relationships) and language. You don't like? You don't read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei was very confused. This place was so different than his home. His home, he thought…the home he would never see again. Not that it mattered now. He and Trowa made their way across some of the smaller fields to a large stream. The boy noticed that many of the slaves working would stare at him oddly.

Wufei walked closer to Trowa and whispered to him, "Why are they gawking at me like that? I don't look that out of place do I?" Trowa too looked at him strangely before replying.

"For one thing, you look very different than anyone they've seen. But they probably do that because of your band." Wufei gave him a questioning look. "Lord Treize had you banded with gold. That alone is unusual." The shorter boy noted that Trowa's band was of simple metal. "Yours also has black, red, and blue gems in it. What he has planned for you we can only guess." 

That statement puzzled him even more. He remembered the remark the slave trader had made that he wasn't to be "wasted in the fields". What _did _Treize buy him for? He wondered. He would find out soon enough.

The were at the edge of the water. Trowa looked around. Spotting Catherine nearby, he walked over to her and they conversed for a moment. She ran off. "Come on," he said to Wufei, "help me look for more of this." He held in his hand a strange plant. They hunted along the banks until each had a handful. "This flower will make soap when you crush it."

A few moments later, Catherine ran back with something in her arms. She set her bundle down and held out a key to Trowa. He took it and removed the shackles around Wufei's ankles and wrists. The boy shook out his joints, relieved that they were not stiff. "Thank you." Trowa gave her back the key, and she nodded and left.

"None of us wear chains here, unless for punishment." Wufei was glad to hear that. "Take off your clothes." Trowa said to him, removing his shirt. He complied, and stripped down to his under shorts. The taller boy did likewise. Then they both waded into the water until it reached their waists. Trowa reached down and took off his own shorts, and tossed them on the bank.

Wufei looked hesitant and slightly bothered, but followed the other boy's example. He was glad that the murky water offered him some modesty. Trowa reached up and grabbed the flowers, handing half of them to Wufei. Once crushed, they made a thick lather. They washed themselves as best they could. Wufei waded to the cover of some rushes and climbed out. 

"Trowa..?" Wufei called from behind the tall plants, obviously embarrassed and slightly irritated. "Can you throw me my clothes?"

Trowa smiled a tiny smile and pulled himself up on the stream bank. He reached down and got the clothes Cathy had brought, and tossed them to the other boy. Wufei gladly put them on. They were worn and plain, but still soft and comfortable. He emerged from his cover of bulrushes to find Trowa already dressed. 

The taller boy turned to go and the Asian boy followed him. He sighed in despair. Now he would have to face his new owner and master. What is going to happen to me…? He wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dorothy wandered through the halls of the manor. Where had that cousin of hers gotten to? Treize was an expert at stealing away, and when he did, he was almost impossible to find. She walked up the grand staircase, her handmaiden in tow.

Relena was not a slave. She had come with her brother Zechs and his wife Noin to work for the lord and lady of the estate. Her sister-in-law and brother were the only family she had left. Over the last year or two, she and Dorothy had become close friends. The Lady was a bit picky at times, but overall, a generous and kind person to work for.

"Where on earth could he be?" Dorothy exclaimed. With a sigh of defeat, she headed toward his room, which he rarely occupied, which was her last place to search. Relena followed the sound her mistress' rustling skirts down the hall. Down at the end of the hallway, two slaves stood outside of the master bedroom's door. 

"What are you doing?" The flaxen blonde demanded. Relena recognized one of them as a livery slave, but said nothing. She couldn't quite recall his name, but she remembered his strange hairstyle and intense green eyes. With him was another whom she had never seen before. He had raven hair and dark, almond shaped eyes.

"We are waiting for Lord Treize, my Lady," the brunette replied.

"Is he in there?" Dorothy asked, pointing to the bedroom. The slave nodded. "Who is he?" she said, pointing to the other boy. Then she noted his golden jeweled collar. A fine new slave boy waiting outside Treize's door… Dorothy smiled slyly. She had always had her suspicions, but never had anything to confirm them…until now.

"_Well, I'll just go get him for you, so wait right here," she announced, cutting off his reply. The Lady sauntered into the master bedroom and closed the door behind her. Relena and the two young men all shared puzzled looks._

The dark haired boy turned to the other and whispered, "Who was that?" His brown haired companion murmured something back. Relena watched him curiously. All of them stood in silence. Wufei was eyeing the girl. She was dressed in finer clothes than them, and was not banded.

Inside the Lord's chambers, an interesting conversation was taking place. Dorothy had found her cousin out on the small balcony that was adjacent to his bedroom. Treize was leaning against the railing, leafing through a small book. He looked up as she approached him.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, I thought this would be the last place you would look," he teased.

She was still faintly annoyed with him. "Who is that new slave?" 

"Quite a catch, is he not?" Treize baited her; she looked almost jealous. He had returned to reading his book. "I bought him this morning."

"What are you going to do with him?" curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"I haven't decided on that yet." 

"Oh?" No reply. She waited for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. But if another one like that comes in, I get him, agreed?"

Her cousin offered no reply, apparently engrossed in his book. He smiled as she stomped off, muttering darkly about impossible men.

"Alright, Dorothy." He called to her. "Send them in now, would you?" A few moments later, he heard footsteps entering his room. Closing his book, he stepped through the French doors and into his bedroom.

The two slaves stood near the doorway, gazing in awe at the riches within the master's chambers. Silks, tapestries, paintings, gold and jewels were everywhere. Then the dark haired slave's gaze riveted on a table, and his eyes grew hard. The other slave followed his line of sight and saw why.

Treize walked over to the table and picked up the sword. It was long and slightly curved. It was sheathed in an elaborately decorated case. He drew it, smiling at the fine blade he held. Then he looked up at the new slave.  

"Where did you get this sword?" Wufei was cross and was about to growl a reply when Trowa nudged him and gave him a nervous look. He scowled deeper, but replied to the question.

"It was my father's. He was the leader of our clan."

Treize looked intrigued. "It looks as if it has never been used." Wufei took this as a statement instead of a prompt, but Trowa elbowed him again when the young lord looked up expectantly. He replied, anger evident in his voice.

"It hasn't. It was a symbol of our peacefulness with other clans. It always remained sheathed to show our dislike of fighting. Should we ever go to war, it would be drawn from its sheath to prove that we would fight back and win."

 "Go on."

Wufei continued, hate now filling his words. "Then you foreigners came and destroyed everything! We tried to stay peaceful, but then our village and everyone in it was burned to ashes! You took away all I ever had, and now I am another man's _property? You dare call this _civilized_!"_

Trowa was shocked at the other young man's passion. He saw that Treize was too. He wondered how exactly the lord would try to train and break this boy. The raven haired boy composed himself, forcing his cracking voice to become coldly neutral. "I will not die here, as a slave."

Treize's brows went up, and then drew together in a frown. This would be harder than he had expected. What did he mean, he wouldn't die as a slave? He strode over to the defiant young man and raised the sword up. Wufei closed his eyes. Trowa gasped. He thought that Treize might actually kill the boy.

Without taking his eyes off of Wufei, the young lord told Trowa, "You may leave now." He nodded silently and left the two alone.

The keen edge of the sword was an inch from his nose, but Wufei didn't flinch. Treize addressed him in a smooth, quiet tone, "Well, whether you like it or not, I own you now. Get used to that fact."

The young man's fists clenched, but his eyes remained closed. Treize turned away and sheathed the sword. Wufei opened his eyes, surprised that the lord hadn't hit him. His curiosity overcame his fear and he asked, "What did you buy me for?"

The older man's head snapped around at that. "What?" Wufei stepped forward, his eyes full of questions and a childlike inquisitiveness. "What is my purpose?"

Kitsune: End Chappie 2!

Tempest: That was weird. Wufei seemed really out of character.

Kitsune: Well, put yourself in his position: think of how you would feel if you had been sold as a slave. You would be confused and angry and want to know why it all happened. Think about it. I know, he was kind of OOC, but it is an AU story, so give me a break.

Tempest: I guess you're right, but I bet you'll get a lot of people saying he was OOC and ranting about it.

Kitsune: Yeah, I know. Well, what do you think everyone??? REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Plans for escape

Kitsune: Hey, thanks for being so patient! CHAPTER THREE IS HERE!

Tempest: What took you so long?

Kitsune: Um….Well I've had a lot of homework and projects lately.

Tempest: That sucks, but at least it's almost summer, right?

Kitsune: Yeah! ONLY FOUR AND A HALF MORE DAYS!!! YAY!!

Tempest: *to readers* Sorry about that, she gets excited this time of year. Don't mind her.

Kitsune: What do you know? You never have to go to school!

Tempest: Never mind. Here's the fic everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: AU, Slavery, shounen-ai, maybe yaoi (boy + boy relationships) and language. You don't like? You don't read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Treize looked startled. "What do you mean?" he asked the boy in front of him.

"Why did you buy me? What do you intend to do with me?" he asked. When the young lord offered no reply, Wufei quietly said, "I have nothing left to live for. If you have no purpose for me, there is no reason for me to live."

The older man was shocked by the cold, dead tone in the boy's voice. He turned to fully face him and looked him in the eyes. "As long as you are alive and have the will to live, there is reason to live. "

"How would you know? What did you ever lose? I have _nothing_ left! Nothing!" Wufei's voice had risen in both volume and pitch. He wheeled around and walked toward the door. He pulled away when Treize grasped his wrist. "Let go of me!" he screamed, trying to squirm away.

The lord's voice, too, had become cold. "You seem to have forgotten who is in control here." Wufei stopped struggling and stared in surprise. "I am the master and you are the slave. Remember that."

After that, neither spoke. Treize did not want to, and Wufei thought it was best to keep the silence. He wondered what Treize must have lost in his life in order to have a reaction like that. Then the lord summoned a slave, and sent them away to fetch something, the young man thought. 

A few minutes later, the slave returned and gave Treize the object that he had wanted. As he walked closer, Wufei realized that it was a long chain. He beckoned the boy over. Wufei narrowed his eyes and did not budge. The other man said angrily, "Come here." When the other still did not move, he grew angry. "When I tell you to do something, you do it."

"I bow to no man." He shot out. The Asian boy knew that he had pushed his luck too far. Treize quickly crossed the distance between them and dealt him a painful blow to the jaw. Wufei fell backwards, clutching his mouth. His hand came away bloody. Treize regretted his hasty action, but offered no apology.

"Get up and turn around." Wufei complied reluctantly, not wanting to be struck again. He swallowed the metallic taste of blood lingering in his mouth. Aristocratic this man may be, but he could still hold his own. Treize then reached around and fastened the chain to Wufei's band. Disbelief was written all over the boy's face. First a collar, and now a leash?

The young lord then led him over to small, narrow plush sofa. He attached the other end of the chain to the decorative ironwork around the legs of the sofa. Then, without another word to Wufei, he left.

Wufei thought Treize very foolish for leaving an angry slave alone in his own chambers. He set about trying to escape. He then realized that Treize had nothing to fear from him running away. The chain was securely fixed to both his band and the sofa. Standing up, he grabbed the chain and pulled with all his strength. It moved a few inches but nothing more.

Tired, he sat down for a moment to think. The sofa was far from anything else in the room, and his chain was only about six feet long. He could manage to drag it a few feet, but that wouldn't help him very much, and only exhaust him because it was so heavy. Giving up, he decided to take advantage of the time and try to go to sleep. Treize probably wouldn't be back for a while anyway.

He curled up on the middle of the sofa and drew his knees to his chest. He wanted to cry, but would not allow himself to show weakness. Burying his grief, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei's jolted awake when he heard a door open and close behind him. He was facing in the opposite direction, so did not see who had entered the room. Assuming it was Treize, he closed his eyes and remained still, pretending to be asleep. He heard soft footfalls come across the room.

Treize looked down at this boy. He was so beautiful when he slept. His raven hair had come out of its band and now fell in his face. Wufei was curled in a fetal position on the plush couch. The lord brushed a few strands of jet black hair from the boy's face. 

Wufei was trying to resist the urge to leap, tackle, and strangle the man standing over him. He thought better of it and supposed that another opportunity would present itself. Instead he made faint groaning noises. When he heard Treize move away, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"I see you're awake." He commented. Wufei said nothing. He looked outside, to see that it was early afternoon. He had only been here a few hours. And would probably remain here for the rest of his life, he thought bitterly. Treize seemed as if he was going to say something else, but stopped when a knock sounded on the door. He went and opened it. Wufei saw that it was the slave from before, Trowa. 

"He," Treize gestured to Trowa, "is going to show you around the estate today so that you know where everything is."

Wufei's eyes met Trowa's. The brunette appeared very anxious and seemed almost afraid. Wufei could not figure out why until he realized how…odd…the scene would look to anyone else. His hair was mussed, his clothes were wrinkled, and he was chained to a sofa. It was, in the least, a very suggestive sight.

Treize walked over to Wufei and detached the chain from his band. Then he turned to Trowa and said, "Show him everything and bring him back here by dinner." The livery slave nodded and motioned for Wufei to follow him. Once they had left and closed the door behind them, Trowa turned to the shorter boy.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were full of worry. "I never thought he would do something like that to you, but - " Wufei cut him off.

"I'm fine." Trowa didn't look convinced. "If he had tried anything, you think I'm the kind of person to just sit there and take it?" 

After that, they were silent. They went out of the main building and went in the direction of the stables. Wufei looked around him, memorizing every detail of the place. If he were to escape, he had to know everything about his surroundings.

He hardly heard Trowa telling him about the horses, naming each one and talking about them. He thought, if he had a chance, that he would steal a horse. It would be much faster than running, and there would be a better chance that he would get away.

Wufei came out of his planning when he noticed Trowa looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked. "Did you say something?"

"I said, did you ever figure out why he bought you?" Wufei shook his head no. He wondered when he would find out, or if he really wanted to.

Trowa showed him the rest of the estate: the barns, the kitchens, and the slave quarters. Wufei was even more disgusted than he had been when he was first brought here. Noticing this, the brunette turned to him.

"You're thinking about escaping aren't you?" When the other boy ignored him, he persisted. "Don't try to run away. You'll just be caught and punished." 

This time he responded, with no small amount of scorn. "You think I care? I'm not going to die here! I don't care if I die anymore, but if I do, I will do so as a free man!" Trowa saw that Wufei thought his life no longer had any value, and it was useless to try and convince him otherwise. 

Thoughts of escape were still on the boy's mind as he and Trowa headed back to the manor. The estate was surrounded on three sides by dense woods, and by the other side was a road. He concluded that he would go by way of the forest, probably at night, to avoid being seen.

After he had done that, he decided he would somehow get rid of his band. Trowa was right; it would not come off. Wufei would find some way to remove it. He had to. It represented everything he hated: slavery, cruelty, and injustice. Once that was done, he didn't care what happened to him.

Wufei followed the taller boy into the building, catching a glance at the sun sinking toward the horizon. He could only hope that he could gain his liberty before it set again.

Kitsune: Well, how was it? I'm sorry if it was kinda short. Don't worry; the next chapter will have some action! ^__^

Tempest: It takes you soooooo long to update though.

Kitsune: I know, I'm SOOOOO SORRY for the wait everyone!! I am almost out of school for the summer, so I'll have a lot more time to work on these.

Tempest: You should start on the next chapter now instead of putting it off.

Kitsune: Good idea! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Crime and punishment

Kitsune: Chapter FOUR is up in record time!!! ^__^

Tempest: Wow… it only took you a week this time

Kitsune: Hehehe

Tempest: I hope this chapter has some action in it.

Kitsune: Don't worry! There's plenty! Here ya go! Chapter four!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: AU, Slavery, shounen-ai, maybe yaoi (boy + boy relationships) and language. You don't like? You don't read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei awoke again to a bright sunny day. Treize had again chained him to the sofa for the night, but presently, the young lord trusted him enough to let him move freely. Wufei still hated the man, but knew when he was at a fighting disadvantage. Treize was both taller and heavier than him, and could easily defend himself from whatever Wufei could throw at him.

The noble was considering testing his rebellious slave's obedience. Making up his mind, he turned to the young man. "Go to the stable and fetch my horse Apollo. Tell them to also saddle and bridle three other horses for the hunt."

As he turned to leave, Wufei wondered what the "hunt" was. Casting that thought aside, he realized his chance for run away. Treize had practically shown him how to escape! He could hardly contain his anticipation, but managed to calm himself.

He reached the stable, and looked around for Trowa. He was not trying to be friends with this boy, he told himself; he just wanted to get away. He found the brunette boy cleaning the horses' tack. 

"Trowa," He looked up from his work. "I'm supposed to get a horse for him and three others for a 'hunt'." He nodded and got up. They walked to the other side of the stables, where the riding horses were kept.

"Did he say which one he wanted?" Trowa asked, looking at all of the well-bred horses. Wufei nodded and replied:

"I think he said Apollo…?" 

"Alright," Trowa stepped into a stall and led a horse out. It was a large bay stallion. "Give me that saddle over there, would you?" Wufei picked up the saddle and handed it to the taller boy. He put the saddle on the horse's back and fastened it in place. Then he pulled the bridle over Apollo's head and put the bit in his mouth. 

"I'll go get the other horses ready. You take Apollo and wait outside for Lord Treize," Trowa instructed him. Wufei was elated, but didn't let his face show it. Trowa had unknowingly given him the perfect chance to escape. He did as he was told and led the horse out into the courtyard. The stallion was well trained and followed him obediently. Wufei stroked his long nose.

He looked around, and seeing no one nearby, and swung up onto the horse's broad back. He had never learned how to ride, but now was as good a time as any, and he would learn out of necessity. Wufei gathered the reins in his hands and kicked the horse lightly with his heels. Apollo responded and set off at a smooth canter. 

As he rode through the fields, he heard Trowa shout something back at him. Taking a quick look back, he noticed that Treize had arrived at the stables. He shouted to some men nearby. Then the lord quickly mounted one of the other horses and set off in pursuit of the runaway slave. 

Wufei had seen the fury on Treize's face. He urged Apollo into a full gallop. The horse's quick strides ate up the distance quickly and he reached the edge of the forest. The young man saw a critical error in his plans. The woods were far too dense for a horse to run through at full speed. 

While the stallion was still galloping, Wufei jumped and hit the ground running. He could hear Treize approaching at an alarming speed. As he ran into the woods, he could hear more hoof beats and the baying of hounds. After only a few moments of sprinting, he realized a fault in his hasty decision.

The woodland was bumpy and rocky, and he stumbled many times over protruding tree roots. He figured out why the estate had no barrier wall around it. None of the slaves were permitted shoes, for the fields had soft ground. But here in the woods, it was far too treacherous to run at any speed because of the stony ground.

The crying and yelping of the dogs grew louder and filled his ears. They were following his hot trail. Stumbling through the bushes, he regretted his attempt at escape; now he would be caught and returned. To him, it was a fate worse than death.

He climbed up a leaning oak tree and lodged himself in the top branches. Loud men's voices merged with the baying of the hunting dogs. Wufei prayed to all of the gods he knew of that he would not be found. The dogs came into sight and all gathered at the bottom of the tree, barking for all they were worth. The hunting party also came near. 

One of the men called the dogs off. Wufei watched with dread as Treize dismounted and peered into the upper branches of the tree. Wufei was sure that he could not see him. The young lord looked enraged, but he calmly called out.

"Wufei, get down from that tree," No reply. "There is no way you can escape, so don't attempt it. I suggest you come down now before I have to take drastic measures." Wufei decided to hold out as long as he could. Then he heard a creak and then a snap. The branch he was sitting on broke under his weight and he came crashing to the ground.

The two other men seized him and hauled him to his feet. Wufei decided that even though he was captured, it didn't mean he had to go quietly. He thrashed, kicked and bit while the men wrestled to tie him with ropes. They fought back, kicking and punching him. A loud gunshot rang out, startling birds into the air. Wufei froze.

Treize had fired his revolver into the sky, but it was now pointed at the young slave's heart. Wufei's chest heaved and he gasped for breath. Now he was out of energy and the men securely tied his bonds. All the while, Treize stared into the young man's onyx eyes. There was still a great deal of fire within them, but he would break this boy yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa was frightened. No other slave that he knew of has been so foolish as to try and escape. He feared for Wufei's life. Treize was usually a very reasonable and level-headed man, but when he was provoked… that was a whole other story.

The lord had brought Wufei back; the boy was unconscious, bound, and tossed over the back of his horse. Treize had sent Catherine to gather all of the slaves on the estate. He was going to make an example of the bold slave boy as a warning to the others. They gathered in one of the lower fields, where there were a few trees scattered about. All of the slaves huddled in small groups and whispered softly.

Dorothy made her way down the hill, with Relena, Zechs, and Noin following. She marched up to her cousin and demanded to know what was going on. 

"I can't let an act of such defiance go unpunished," was all he replied. He dismounted his horse and pulled Wufei down, none too gently. The boy had since awoken but remained facedown and limp on the ground, watching cautiously. Then he was dragged up by the two men and led over to one of the small trees.

They untied his ankles and stood him facing the trunk of the tree. Forcing his arms above his head, they tied them to an overhanging branch and then walked away. The tree was not very tall, but Wufei could just keep his feet flat on the ground. He craned his head around and saw Treize.

The young lord was dressed in a red huntsman's coat, long breeches, and tall boots. His sapphire eyes were cold and filled with fury. In his hand he held a long leather whip, the ends adorned with pieces of sharp glass and metal. He came forward and ripped the thin shirt off of Wufei, exposing his back. 

Wufei could not turn around, and did not see the first strike of the whip. He cried out, his yell becoming a whimper. Treize swung again and again, whipping the young man mercilessly, his face not showing remorse or anything at all. Trowa turned his head away, not wanting to look anymore, but he could not deafen himself to the boy's screams. Heero too, winced as he heard the crack of the whip and the cries of the Asian boy.

The pain was far beyond intense. Fire raced up and down his backside. His blood was flowing over his back and down his pants and legs. Wufei squeezed his eyes shut, tears of shame and pain running down his face. Each time the whip came down, a flame seemed to sprout from his back. He cried out, and managed to take another sobbing breath as a new slash appeared. 

Everyone present was silent with horror and fear. Wufei was now half kneeling, the branch bending with his weight. His whole backside was covered in blood, and so was the ground around him. 

"Treize! Stop! Stop it!" Dorothy called out, sickened by the lack of feeling her cousin was showing. If he continued, the boy could bleed to death. He did not stop. After a moment, he ceased and spoke to Wufei. 

"Are you sorry?" he asked cruelly. Wufei tried to answer, but could only manage a sob. "I suppose not. I will stop right now if you apologize and say that you will obey me in the future." The boy wanted the suffering to stop; it was so agonizing. But a small part of him still wanted to defy Treize. "Well, what do you say?" His first attempt at an answer came out as a croak. Then he managed to whisper a reply. 

"No."

Treize's eyes grew wide and then narrowed. He moved to draw the whip down again, but Dorothy ran over and snatched it away from him. "What do you think you're _doing?" She demanded. "If you whip him anymore, he'll bleed to death! Are you trying to kill him just for running away?" Treize offered no answer and stormed away to the manor._

The slaves stood about, wondering what they were supposed to do. The lady was still in a fine temper. "All of you! Get back to work!" They started to disperse. "You two!" she called to Heero and Trowa. "Go and untie him and try to clean him up."

The two boys approached Wufei slowly. He was covered in crimson blood, and had apparently blacked out. Heero reached up to untie the ropes and Trowa bent down and picked the boy up, surprised at how light he was. As Wufei's blood soaked his shirt, he wondered if it was only his desire for freedom that had driven him to put his life at risk. Maybe there was something else…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: So what do you think of Chapter four???

Tempest: Pretty good, but what about Quatre and Duo? They aren't in there yet.

Kitsune: Don't worry about that… I have plans for them *grins evilly*

Tempest: Well that sucks for them.

Kitsune: Hey! 

Tempest: What are you going to do to them?

Kitsune: I'm not telling you!

Tempest: Fine!

Kitsune: Well guys, you know the drill! Read and Review! Thanks! Oh, check out some of my other stories too! ^__^


End file.
